The Luna Drabbles: 13 Kisses
by expiry 4.23
Summary: You could tell a lot about a person by how they kissed, Luna knew. Both het and femmeslash; does include Luna-crossover ships.
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, et al; _Buffy _and _Angel_ belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, et al; _Good Omens_ belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman and any and all publishers.

**Author's Note: **I wish fanfiction included an HP-crossovers category, because that's really where this belongs. But oh well, if you only want the HP drabbles, just stick with this chapter. If you're willing and interested in the Buffy/Angel and Good Omens drabbles, hit up the next two chapters. Some of my favourites are from those two fandoms, but I can understand just wanting to stick with Harry Potter.

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

--

**The Luna Drabbles**

--

_You could tell a lot about a person by how they kissed, Luna knew. That's why she did it. She was curious -- she wanted to know them._

-

I.** Harry Potter**

1. _Draco Malfoy_

She took everything in stride. This was her blessing.

And her pathology.

When Draco kissed her, his mouth was cold and smoky and tasted of far away things; she stared for just a second before her golden eyelashes fluttered shut and entangled expertly with his. He knew what he was doing, if only because he always knew what he was doing, but she could feel his heart pounding in her ears and it made her smile against those soft but plasticky lips.

Draco Malfoy kissed like he had something to prove. She wondered, briefly, why he was so afraid that he wouldn't measure up.

---

2. _Ginny Weasley_

Ginny was a surprise.

It was the perfect cliche: they were studying together in the library, heads bent over some dusty old tome, when Ginny _looked_ at her. Luna remembered warm brown eyes and a constellation of freckles and the sultriest little quirking of pink lips...

...and then Ginny was kissing her, fiercely and tenderly both at once, her silky red hair tickling Luna's cheek. And Luna giggled, and Ginny giggled too.

Ginny Weasley kissed like a delightful study in contrasts -- snarky and sophisticated, fiery but controlled. Luna thought it suited her just fine, and grinned and went back to work.

---

3. _Ron Weasley_

Ron was less of a surprise.

She'd seen him watching, even if she pretended (for the sake of politeness) that she didn't. His eyes glazed over slightly and he blushed fiercely when she finally approached him. She said they should just sort this out, sooner rather than later, so he could get over it and get on with asking out Hermione. Because that was the Right Thing to Do.

He was indignant and contrary, but when she kissed him it was nothing like those disgraceful displays with Lavender in the Great Hall. His lips were smooth and his touch was soft, and he paid perfect attention to her -- as if for that one single moment she meant everything to him.

Ron Weasley kissed like he Meant it. Luna ended the kiss rather quickly, because the sincerity was just too overwhelming.

---

4. _Neville Longbottom_

She had always thought him to be a hero. Always -- even before seventh year, when she returned from that whole silly kidnapping fiasco to find he'd become someone she hardly recognised. She gazed at him objectively from afar and tried to suss out just what made him different now.

She waited patiently for him to tire of those simpering teenager girls and turn, instead, to her. When at last he kissed her, his steady hero's hands were shaking slightly as they reached up to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind her ear, accidentally knocking her radish earring as he did so.

Neville Longbottom kissed like the underdog finally unleashed. His lips were chapped and his tongue was hungry, and he was very much teeth and ferocious desire.

It was in that glorious moment that Luna Lovegood fell in love.

---


	2. BuffyAngel

**Disclaimer: **see previous chapter.

**Author's Note: **Some of my favourite drabbles occur in this chapter. I hope you give it a try.

* * *

--

**The Luna Drabbles**

--

_You could tell a lot about a person by how they kissed, Luna knew. That's why she did it. She was curious -- she wanted to know them._

-

II.** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**III. **Angel: the Series**

-

II. **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

1. _Spike_

He said he was just passing through, but he had time for a drink. She didn't trust him -- couldn't trust him -- but he was lovely and pale and just a touch on the Undead side, and he didn't speak with Received Pronunciation, and he didn't chastise her for being out past midnight, and he had the nicest cheekbones so she could politely ignore the fact that he smelled quite strongly of bleach.

He tasted of blood and cheap smokes and one too many pints. And he was far too rough -- he left bruises on her pale and delicate skin.

Spike kissed like he was just existing from one thrill to the next, hoping against hope that it would be enough to get him through. She politely Stunned him and took her leave, but not before dropping a phial of Auntie Agatha's Moste Potente Peroxide in his duster pocket. It wouldn't do to leave him without something to remember her by.

---

2. _Faith_

Faith wasn't supposed to be there.

That was what she said, anyway, right before she grinned and pinned Luna to the wall and started exploring every inch of her. Luna wanted to ask what Faith meant -- wanted to ask where Faith was supposed to be, if she wasn't supposed to be here -- but Luna found she couldn't get a word in edgewise and settled instead for peering up at the other girl curiously, wanting to commit this image to memory: a confident smile belying haunted eyes, and skin like sweetest caramel.

Faith kissed like she was hiding, like something deep and desperate lurked within her and she couldn't let it out, except through someone else.

---

3. _Xander_

Xander reminded her of someone, though it took her a moment to figure out whom.

His soft dark hair was slightly tangled and his eye-patch made him look rugged and divine -- and though cool lips breathed against hers, muttering, "I've got to go, I've got to get back to the troops," he made no actual move to leave, so Luna made no actual move to let him.

When the kiss ended, he stared at her for longer than was strictly necessary; but Luna was Luna, and so such things did not make her uncomfortable. She allowed him to look, his one eye narrowed, his head cocked to the side.

Xander Harris kissed like the air just after a thunderstorm. Hot-strange-electric-brave. He was a mix of refreshing and overwhelming, and she enjoyed him very much. But she did not want to kiss him again.

---

III. **Angel: the Series**

1. _Angel_

Angel hadn't wanted it. Not really, anyway.

But drinks were had, and mistakes were made, and the record would show that neither one knew who had made the first move. Angel stroked her face with his cold hands and gazed deeply into her eyes, and Luna thought it funny that she had kissed two vampires in as many years.

Kissing Angel was different than kissing Spike, however: Angel was terrified of enjoying it.

Angel kissed like he was doing penance (very tragically, very poetically), and no amount of empty pretty words and gentle soap-bubble lashes could reassure him that Luna didn't care about what he'd done.

---

2. _Fred_

Winifred Burkle was somehow all the more perfect for having been Lost. It meant she understood Luna in a way no one else ever had.

Luna didn't laugh when Fred talked to shrubs; Fred didn't laugh when Luna warned her about Nargles. Fred's lips tasted of hidden secrets and buried Physics knowledge and so many words she was just bursting so say but had never been able to utter in Pylea.

Luna kissed her again and again and again, until Fred was out of words.

Fred kissed like she craved peculiar things, things only Luna was suited to give. And then Luna watched as Fred became more socialised -- more civilised, more suited to their dimension -- and eventually, the kisses stopped.

---

3. _Connor_

He was two people, hidden cleverly in one warrior's shell. She saw him for who he was after and who he was before -- she saw the well-adjusted and the disturbed -- and she kissed both. What was so lovely about Connor was that he didn't question. He saw her after and before, as well, and kissed each with a delicate but commanding air.

His longish brown hair grazed her shoulder, intermingling with pale blonde locks, just as thin wrists bumped and hot lips crashed. And it was at once sexy and charming, and blue eyes found dark green, and something lovely uncoiled itself in Luna's stomach.

She wondered. No. She understood.

Connor Angel kissed like he loved her, and it was only through great effort that she managed to pull away.

---


	3. Good Omens

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one

**Author's Note:** The shortest chapter, but mostly because as much fun as it would be to write Luna/Pollution or Luna/Aziraphale...such things aren't practical, for pretty obvious reasons. Hope you give this a try, though. I really enjoyed writing it.

And tell me what you think, please!

**

* * *

  
**

--

**The Luna Drabbles**

--

_You could tell a lot about a person by how they kissed, Luna knew. That's why she did it. She was curious -- she wanted to know them._

-

IV.** Good Omens**

1. _Adam Young_

Even though he swore he was just a regular guy, she felt something different about him -- right from the get-go. His soft golden curls felt unreal to the touch, and his eyes were impossibly blue, and when he told her she was beautiful she believed him. There was no reason to doubt it, not if Adam said so.

When they kissed, she saw stars. His skin was the perfect temperature but his lips were so hot they burned her, and she thought she might die if he did that thing with his tongue one more time. They spent one perfect weekend together and then he was back to university, and she was back to work. And the world kept on turning, just as she knew it would.

But she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

Adam kissed like a fiery, passionate, and above all _reluctant_ puppet master. He didn't mean to -- he swore he didn't mean to -- but he could change things, just with a flick of his wrist.

---

2. _Pippin Galadriel Moonchild (Pepper)_

Pepper was an absolute delight, Luna thought happily, mostly because it had been ages since Luna had had a good fight. Everything was cause for an argument, with Pepper -- and Luna just loved to get her worked up. Pepper kissed her hardest and fiercest when she was worked up. Her jaw was clenched and her mouth was unrelenting, and half-hearted protests on Luna's part often gave way to split lips and fetching bruises.

It was, in all, one of Luna's most favourite relationships.

Because Pepper kissed like a loose cannon, like a force barely contained; and yet, just for a moment, she let Luna contain her. Just before Luna had to let her go go go...

---

3. _Anthony Crowley_

Crowley was a mistake, but a mistake she would gladly repeat. He sighed and grumbled and seemed like he couldn't be bothered to deal with her -- a mere human, who has the time? -- but she saw his smirk and the way his golden reptilian eyes flashed from beneath his sunglasses, and she knew she had him.

Or perhaps he had her. The semantics, she decided, were irrelevant.

He tasted like so many things. Like six thousand years of good food and bad deeds, sunshine and schadenfreude. She enjoyed his forked tongue; he enjoyed her everything.

Crowley kissed like he would try anything once -- from wars to witches, he'd have it all. But there was the slightest degree of urgency to his touch, so fleeting she might have missed it had she not been expressly looking. It suggested something secret, something unnamed: something he wanted to try but was forever resisting...because of ineffability, maybe, or for the sake of saving face.

Luna hoped that one day he would work up the nerve.

---


End file.
